


Dollhouse

by Tria101



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tria101/pseuds/Tria101
Summary: Satan attempts to cope with losing everything and everyone





	Dollhouse

Why...why did this happen...?  
Satan pondered that as he looked around at the void. Why...?  
Arle had won...so why...?  
Where was everybody...?

"...A-Arle!?" He called out desperately, looking around more. He had to be missing something -- _had_ to be. "Carbuncle!? R-rulue...!? ...Schezo...? Draco...?  
.........anybody...?"  
...But no one responded, and there was nothing to be seen.

He waded through the darkness for a while. It was like trying to swim in the air, with nothing he could do to move faster, or really direct himself without giving a few hard flaps of his wings.  
Why was he still here when no one else was...?  
Was it because he was immortal? But, then, surely someone else would be...

...Finally, after a little too long of being by himself, he spotted something -  
"Arle!!"  
He rushed over to her as best as he could, but the hope in his heart wasn't to last.  
As he got close...he noticed she wasn't actually alive; she wasn't even a body. She was just a soul...

...He didn't want to accept it.

"A-arle...? Arle, can you hear me...?"He shouted, hoping to get some kind of response...  
...But of course, there was nothing.  
He could feel his body begin to tremble and shake.  
What was he supposed to do...? Just...accept it?

"C-come on, snap out of it...!" He would have shaken her, if it wasn't taking actual concentration to not let the soul phase straight through him.  
"Y-you just won! You saved everybody! ...everybody should have been saved..." He slowly looked down - not at her, but through her - struggling not to cry. It...wasn't fair. It couldn't end like this...  
If only it had been him fighting instead...maybe she would have gotten to survive, if she hadn't taken the full brunt of the backlash...  
And...what of everyone else...?  
Her friends...her rivals...his loyal servants...  
Everyone they cared about...

"P-please...wake up...you can't leave me too...  
What am I supposed to do now...? No one else is left..."

He slowly sat down on nothing, keeping the soul close as he thought hard. He was willing to try any solution, but Arle wasn't here to come up with anything, Draco and Rulue weren't here to support him, nor was anyone else here to make him act out of spite or a desire to show off...  
It was...just him. Just him and what little that meant as a whole.

Satan wished he could go back in time, but that was impossible. Far beyond his capabilities, and with everything destroyed, there'd be nothing to return to, even if he could do it...

Thinking on it made his heart ache.  
He could recall everything so easily. The sky, the trees, the villages, his castle, the animals...  
He wished he could go back to that. Back to the meaningless fights and petty squabbles, to a life that would never seem to end...  
A world that, no matter how much time would pass, didn't seem like it'd ever really change...

"...I can't just...make us a whole new world, can I...!?"He gasped out, voice cracking as he cried...  
...Only for him to go silent right afterwards.  
"...  
...c...can I...?"

He...didn't know if was really sold on the idea, even though he had thought of it. He didn't know if he could even... _do_ that. Make a whole new world? That wouldn't be just simple angel or demon business, it wasn't going to be like the Hell that he made...  
To do something that big, he'd...he'd have to be on the level of a God...wouldn't he?  
Surely, surely that wasn't...  
...

He got back up and searched around for a while longer, hoping for someone else to show up, or another solution to pop into his head...but it really was just them...and there was nowhere else to go...  
Nothing else would come to mind...

With that nothing else, he had to resign himself to something -- eternal loneliness in the void...or trying what felt like the impossible.

Making his decision, he took a deep breath, and released his limiters...  
Sure, they weren't physical things like most would have or assume, but they existed, and they existed for a reason; if he did this at any other time, he was liable to destroy the world around him, even without intending to.

But with those limiters gone...he managed to make ground beneath his feet with ease.  
He followed it up with a sky, and a sun, grass, trees, rivers, the ocean...  
All as he remembered it being. Or as close to it as possible.  
He...didn't feel anything about or for it though. In all honesty, though he had done it...it didn't feel real.

However, he couldn't stop now.  
He had to keep going.

Next to be done was Arle's new body, which he put the soul inside right away.  
Then he stepped back, swallowing hard. For a brief moment, he dared to feel hopeful.  
"...Arle...?"

...there was still no response...  
Not yet, at least.

...He slowly sat down, staring at what, right now, basically amounted to a doll. It had Arle's face, but if it didn't breath and act...was it really her?  
Had he even really...made all of this...?

Satan wanted to be sure. He wanted to be sure she was alive again.  
So he waited...  
He waited and waited and waited...  
...but as the sun he had made set, she still didn't budge.  
Was there something he had forgotten in the process...? Why wasn't she moving?

He moved a bit closer... "...ah, pardon me, Arly...  
I won't do this again..."  
...and he rested his head against her chest, listening for her heartbeat.

When nothing happened, he backed away to a more "respectful" distance.  
Did he have to start her heart for her...?  
...Did...he even want to try in such an empty place...?  
What would she even think of this, if she saw it?  
Surely, she'd think he had done something horrible to everyone...right...?

"...What am I supposed to do now...?" He asked no one in particular. "...I can't remake everyone else...their souls were destroyed, and without that..."  
...then he trailed off, thinking for a moment...  
Before he spoke up again with an odd sort of confidence. Maybe it was nothing but pure desperation, but it was something to follow all the same.  
"Well, I'm powerful enough to make a world of my own...! Surely a few souls won't be an issue either!"

And with that he got to work...

Carbuncle was the easiest to make.  
Then it was everyone else, in the order of how well he remembered them...  
And once he had gotten everyone that he could remember made, he created a...large amount of people that he hoped would function as the masses, essentially. It wouldn't matter to him if they had lives to live or not, as long as they made the world feel less empty...

Once everyone was made, it was time to mess with their memories, though it was something...Satan felt considerably less confident in.  
His own memory...wasn't the greatest. And it was out of desperation to have no repeats of this incident that he was setting everything a few years back, which meant that a lot of what he could remember clearly wasn't going into these recreations, and he had to remove several of Arle's memories as well...

When he was done, however...he considered the world to be perfect.  
Day and night would pass, seasons would change, but time itself wouldn't move. No one would grow or change, children wouldn't be born...and no one would notice. No one would question it.  
It would be like how he remembered the world, where everything seemed to be perfect and things would go back to normal with ease, no matter what troublesome thing happened.  
And on top of all that, if no one would grow, then no one would be more powerful than him...and if a real issue arose, that would mean it would fall to him and him alone to deal with it, so no one would be in that much danger ever again...

...or so he hoped anyway. It _was_ a first attempt...

With all finally said and done...he was exhausted from using his powers so much.  
He set the limiters back onto himself, then took the time to rearrange everyone and spread them out, so once things started up, it wasn't...suspicious...

His final adjustment was to himself, changing what little he needed to in order to fit with everyone's memories.  
By that point, he could barely keep his eyes open...  
With what little energy he had left, he picked a spot to lay down in, then snapped his fingers.

What he finally fell asleep to was the sight of everything he had made finally moving, breathing, and behaving, like it wasn't something he had to trigger or control...

"yawn...  
Like nothing...ever...happened..."

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is something I've been sitting on for a while but only just finally wrote; Satan's experience with the world and everyone in it being destroyed.  
> A lot of people have done Doppelganger Arle/Pierrot's experience with the fact that nothing is the same, which is interesting and all, but no one has really tried it from Satan's side of things, and that is a shame.
> 
> I intend to have at least one or two more parts to this, but they may or may not take a while.


End file.
